The goal of this project is to develop a database, based on the software and schema used for the Saccharomyces and Candida Genome Databases, for the Aspergilli, wherein there will be data curated from the literature connected to specific genes. In curating the literature, we will record gene names and aliases, Gene Ontology annotations, and mutant phenotypes, as well as provide tools and interfaces for exploring the genome and its annotations. In addition, we will further develop and refine a robust, state-of-the-art genome annotation pipeline, and use this to perform primary genome annotation on each of the Aspergilli. This pipeline will take advantage of comparative genomic data between the Aspergilli, and will be re-run periodically, either when new data come to light (such as additional genomes), or when improved algorithms are incorporated into the pipeline. Thus, we will provide to the Aspergillus research community high quality literature based curation, coupled with the best possible primary annotation of each of the genomes. In this way, as has been done in other organism research communities, we will help to accelerate research into the Aspergilli, by enabling researchers to easily access relevant annotation information. This is particularly important, as the Aspergilli contain both the opportunistic pathogen, A. fumigaus, as well as the model genetic organism, A. nidulans, and enabling research into these organism will have a positive impact on human health.